


Риск и награда (Risk and Reward)

by Merla



Series: Еда - это весело. [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Egg Rolls, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Vacation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Читать под гром и молнии, Эгролы, Юмор, отпуск
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merla/pseuds/Merla
Summary: Шерлок и Джон на отдыхе за городом. Ливень, гром, молнии. Прямо антураж для ужастика... или триллера про серийного убийцу... или...





	Риск и награда (Risk and Reward)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Risk and Reward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725692) by [i_ship_an_armada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_ship_an_armada/pseuds/i_ship_an_armada), [ShinySherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySherlock/pseuds/ShinySherlock). 



> Читать ночью, под гром и молнии, дабы проникнуться атмосферой.

По окну барабанил дождь, и Джон уже в сотый раз задумался, осталась ли в носу Шерлока, прижатом к стеклу, хоть какая-то чувствительность.  На улице было холодно и темно, но Шерлок не сводил глаз с дороги, как будто кого-то поджидал. Это конечно было невозможно, учитывая, где они находятся, и какие усилия Джон предпринял к тому, чтобы они были недосягаемы и нетревожимы в их первый настоящий _совместнопроведённый_ отпуск.

– Чего ты ждёшь? – спросил Джон, многозначительно посмотрев на Шерлока поверх чая.

– Ничего.

Джон Поднял Бровь.

– Возможно, я кое-что заказал.

Выпрямившись в своём кресле, Джон зарычал.

– И что  могло тебе понадобиться в нашем отпуске? И кто нахрен сюда что-то повезёт посреди ночи?

Шерлок на миг отвернулся от окна, и его глаза сверкали от восторга.

– Убийца, конечно же!

Моргнув, Джон сделал ещё один глоток из чашки, рассматривая Шерлока поверх края. Он не ответил, задумавшись, потому что насколько ему было известно, они не работали ни над каким делом, что являлось единственной причиной, по которой ему вообще удалось вытащить Шерлока из дома и притащить в этот домик посреди нигде. Что его ещё больше нервировало, однако, так это то, что он выбрал этот домик за отсутствие в округе мобильной связи. Как, черт возьми, Шерлоку удалось что-то заказать?

Он вздохнул.

– Шерлок, у нас _отпуск_. Никакой работы, помнишь? Ты обещал, – чашка опустела, и Джон нагнулся, чтобы налить себе ещё чая из чайника, стоящего на маленьком столике рядом с креслом, заметив с долей веселья, что Шерлок опять уткнулся носом в стекло. – Ладно, придурок. Что за убийца?

С усмешкой, от которой у Джона всегда замирало сердце, Шерлок повернулся к нему в пол-оборота.

– Ну, понимаешь, когда ты выбрал этот богом забытый угол, я решил провести исследование и обнаружил, что тут случилась серия восхитительных убийств и следующее должно произойти этой ночью. Я совершенно уверен, что в течение часа у нас появится небольшое развлечение.

– Это не то развлечение, на которое я надеялся, – проворчал Джон. Шерлок наконец полностью отвернулся от окна и своей несправедливо изящной и танцующей походкой подошёл к Джону. Он скользнул ладонью по его шее, поднимая Джона из кресла, и поцеловал его  сладким, томным поцелуем, который обещал гораздо больше.

Когда они разомкнули губы, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, Джон посмотрел в серебристо-голубые глаза Шерлока и улыбнулся.

– А теперь, – начал Шерлок, – мне нужно, чтобы ты вышел наружу и залез на дерево, так, чтобы оказаться прямо над входной дверью.

Джон на мгновение повесил голову, размышляя, на что это было бы похоже – любить кого-то, кому нравилось заниматься обычными вещами, например: смотреть телевизор и тихо ужинать вместе. Он предположил, что это было бы скучно.

– Шерлок, на улице льёт как из ведра.

Шерлок закатил глаза.

– Какое удивительно точное наблюдение, – он пихнул Джона в грудь. – Но мне нужно, чтобы ты был наготове.

С ворчанием, Джон выпрямился и решил прибегнуть к решительным мерам, чтобы отвлечь Шерлока. К бесам убийцу. Это их отпуск и он был сильно разочарован, что они всё ещё не были в постели. Он смерил Шерлока Взглядом.

Шерлок прищурился.

– Нет, нет, нет. На это нет времени, – сказал он и Джон нахмурился. Возможно, он ещё и надулся. Шерлок, похоже, сжалился над ним, притянув его поближе, и прижался к нему всем телом так, что Джон растаял в его объятиях. Шерлок приблизил губы к его уху и прошептал. – Только подумай, как хорошо будет, когда ты схватишься с убийцей, свалишь и скрутишь его на земле; подумай о том, как волнение и азарт разольются в твоих венах.

Неспособный противостоять когда Шерлок использовал против него такой голос, Джон вздохнул.

– Хорошо. Ладно.

Чуть не прыгая от радости, Шерлок развернулся и снова прижался носом к стеклу.

– Но я не оставлю тебя здесь безоружным.

Шерлок резким движением протянул в его сторону руку.

– Хорошо.

 Учитывая, что Шерлок не двинулся с места, Джону пришлось самому прошерстить домик в поисках чего-нибудь, что могло послужить оружием. В ящике у раковины он нашёл подходящий инструмент и, прошествовав к Шерлоку, вложил его тому в руку.

– О, да, – одобрил Шерлок, сжимая пальцы на рукоятке. – Это подойдёт. – Не отрывая взгляда от дорожки, он отмахнулся от Джона. – Ступай, быстрее, пока он не пришёл!

 – Что, собственно, мне высматривать? – Джону не помешала бы эта информация. Он не хотел скрутить сторожа или незадачливого прохожего.

– Посыльного.

– Посыльного, – повторил Джон, нахмурившись. Они были в часе езды от ближайшего города, население которого составляло примерно сто пятьдесят фермеров с семьями. Когда они проезжали его на пути к домику, Джон не заметил там ничего кроме маленького рынка и автозаправки, что уж говорить о ресторане, делающем доставку. – Как…

Шерлок остановил его взглядом – взглядом, который говорил « _Чёрт, просто сделай это и не задавай вопросов_ ».

Джон устоял перед порывом показать язык, вместо этого он схватил с вешалки куртку и натянул её поверх свитера. Он выглянул на улицу, искренне сожалея, что не захватил в поездку шапку. Или зонтик. Это будет настоящим мучением.

– Ты мне будешь должен за это, – проворчал он.

Шерлок рассмеялся глубоким рокочущим смехом и ответил:

– Не волнуйся, Джон. Я планирую вознаградить тебя за все усилия.

Волна возбуждения прокатилась сквозь Джона от открывающейся перспективы. Он сжал губы и кивнул, хотя Шерлок и не смотрел на него.

Затем он открыл дверь.

Залп ледяного дождя мгновенно затушил всё предвкушение и тепло, и лицо Джона помрачнело. Он протопал по грязи к проклятому дереву и начал карабкаться, скользя ботинками по мокрому стволу.  Он взгромоздился на толстый сук, почти прямо над крыльцом. И только тогда ему пришло в голову спросить себя, что именно Шерлок хотел, чтобы он сделал, находясь на этой позиции.

Ещё один вздох вырвался, когда он осознал, какой это будет план. Нелепый. Опасный. План, который, скорее всего, провалится и как минимум один человек получит ранения.

План, на котором большими буквами было написано «ШЕРЛОК».

Джон задумался о том, чтобы соскрестись вниз и с предельной ясностью объяснить Шерлоку всю дерьмовость его плана, но его внимание привлекла вспышка света. По грязной дороге пробиралась маленькая машина. Она остановилась у края дорожки, а затем из неё вылезла худощавая темная фигура и с осторожностью направилась по дорожке к дому.

Когда фигура вошла в лужу света, льющегося из окна коттеджа, она остановилась и подняла руку, чтобы стянуть с головы капюшон.

Это был мальчик, не больше пятнадцати – шестнадцати лет от роду, и в руках у него был пластиковый пакет с едой на вынос. Джон чувствовал её запах со своего насеста.

Эгролы. Он этот запах за милю узнает. У него забурчало в животе, и он был благодарен скрывшему это шуму дождя.

Парень остановился и наклонил голову, а затем медленно повернулся кругом. Джон рассмотрел, что у него была довольно непримечательная внешность. В нём не было ничего особенного, что выделяло бы его среди других, за исключением светящихся красных глаз.

_Что. За. Херня?_

Ну, по крайней мере, это было что-то новенькое, потому что насколько он помнил, _такого_ он раньше не видел.

Парень (чем бы он ни был) понюхал воздух как собака, и Джону стало интересно, как он может что-то почувствовать сквозь соблазнительный запах эгролов. Джон задумался, сможет ли он отобрать их у этого существа так, чтобы не помять их, потому что они и в самом деле пахли божественно. В животе снова забурчало.

Мальчик задрал голову и, посмотрев прямо на Джона, обнажил острые, заострённые зубы. Джон вздрогнул.

– Эй, мистер. Китайскую еду заказывали?

Джон, застигнутый врасплох, потерял равновесие и с неизящным предупреждающим криком, камнем упал с дерева. То, что он частично приземлился на парня (демона? оборотня?), было чистой удачей, и они оба кучей свалились на землю. К счастью, пакет с эгролами пережил это столкновение.

– Шерлок! – взревел Джон, с трудом вставая на ноги.

– Боже, чувак, успокойся! – пожаловался мальчик, поднимаясь и потирая бедро.

Не сумев скрыть в голове слегка паникующие, визгливые ноты, Джон, тем не менее, требовательно спросил:

– Что ты, нахрен, _такое_?

 В этот момент грянул раскат грома, и Шерлок распахнул дверь полным драматизма движением, представ перед ними с занесённым над головой ножом для колки льда и в развивающемся подобно старинному плащу халате. Джон не успел даже набрать воздуха в лёгкие, как Шерлок нахмурился и опустил руку.

– Нет, нет, – Шерлок указал на мальчика, – красные контактные линзы, ненастоящие зубы. Всё неправильно.

Джон тяжело дышал от переполнявшего его адреналина, и его взгляд метался между Шерлоком и парнем.

– Не убийца? – спросил он.

– Нет, – ответил совершенно разочарованный Шерлок.

– Просто идиот, доставивший эгролы?

– Да.

– Эй! Идиот? – возмутился мальчик.

Гнев Джона сконцентрировался и обрушился на мальчика.

– Да, «идиот».  О чём ты думал? Мы тебя убить могли!

Слегка устыдившись, мальчик вытащил изо рта пластмассовые зубы.

– Извините, – пробормотал он. – Просто немного развлекаюсь. Тут обычно только слащавые любовные парочки.

Он смерил их взглядом.

– А не всякие психи, бросающиеся с дерева.

Джон сжал кулак.

– Я тогда просто пойду, – сказал мальчик. Он сделал шаг прочь от домика, но затем, казалось, вспомнил про пакет и протянул к нему руку.

– Оставь эгролы, – прорычал Джон.

Мальчик замер, затем наклонился и схватил пакет.

– Десять фунтов.

У Джона округлились глаза.

– Десять фунтов? За чёртовы эгролы?

Прищурившись, мальчик прижал пакет к груди.

– Включая чаевые.

Молчаливая схватка на предмет: у кого сильнее сила воли, закончилась тем, что Джон, грязно ругаясь себе под нос, кинул мальчишке несколько фунтовых монет и отобрал у него пакет. Струйки дождя стекали по шее за шиворот. О, да. Шерлок ему будет должен, и он чудесно проведёт время, взыскивая плату.

Шерлок, со своей стороны, выглядел лишь слегка огорчённым, когда его тёмные локоны прилипли к лицу, а капли дождя срывались с носа. Они наблюдали, как парень рванул к машине и начал выворачивать обратно на дорогу.

– Шерлок? – обернулся Джон. – _Откуда_ ты вообще узнал про эти убийства?

Покачав головой и махнув рукой, Шерлок ответил.

– У этого округа есть интересный вебсайт и я просматривал его, перед тем, как мы выехали. Херефордшир…

– Подожди, – перебил его Джон, подняв руку. – Ты сказал Херефордшир?

– Да. Насколько мне известно, со слухом у тебя всё в порядке.

Джон не знал, смеяться ему, или потрепать Шерлока по подбородку. Он решил в пользу смеха, так как ему хватило жестокости на этот вечер.  

– Шерлок, вот что случается, когда ты меня не слушаешь И ВДОБАВОК удаляешься в свои чертоги по дороге на отдых, – хихиканье, пузырящееся в груди, вырвалось на волю и он с трудом отдышался. – Боже, Шерлок. Мы не в Херефордшире. Мы в чертовом _Хертфордшире_. – Он покачал головой и посмотрел на тёмное небо, позволив дождю омывать себя. Он вздрогнул. Пора идти внутрь.

– Такого не может быть, – прошептал Шерлок со смущённым видом. Джон рассмеялся. О, расплата за это будет такой сладкой.

– Ладно, гений. Тащи свою прекрасную задницу внутрь, – Джон прижал к себе пакет и следом за Шерлоком переступил через порог. – Я собираюсь съесть все эти эгролы, которые я только что купил, а потом мы посмотрим, какую награду ты мне должен.

Джон порадовался удивлённому взвизгу, который издал Шерлок, когда Джон по дороге хлопнул его по заднице, пройдясь по мокрой ткани его халата, которая соблазнительно облепила его восхитительно круглый зад.

Джон улыбнулся и захлопнул за ними дверь.

 

 


End file.
